far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Deathless Hierarchical Structure
Separation of Power Organisation in Deathless Conflict Solutions is separated between 2 sides of the corporation, the business and operational branches.. The business side is headed by the Board of Vice-Presidents, who are in charge of non-operational decisions, such as marketing, contracts, and Human Resources. Operations is directed by the War Room, a cadre of officers who make the operational decisions, mainly on the disposition and usage of military assets. The two sides are in constant communication with each other to ensure that efficiency is maintained throughout the Company. At the head of The Deathless is the President, who oversees and manages the company. The President The President is a mysterious figure even among The Deathless, their management has traditionally been hands-off, leaving most decision making to the Board and the War Room. The secrecy surrounding the President has led to a number of rumours and legends surrounding them and their origins. Some say that The President is the original commander of Deathless company, whose life has been extended through unknown means. Others say that the President is a synthetic clone of that same commander. Some even go to the extent of saying that the President doesn’t exist, that they are a myth invented by DCS marketing. If you give a Deathless mercenary enough to drink (which isn’t a lot) and ask them a story about The President, they will tell you an epic tale about them, and every Deathless merc has a different story on the President. The Business The Business side is divided by departments, each headed by a Vice-President. Members of the Business branch have corporate titles such as Vice-President, Director, Accounts Representative. The Board of Vice-Presidents is composed of both solely corporate members of Deathless Conflict Solutions, while others are retired members of The Deathless. Their leadership has earned Deathless Conflict Solutions quite the reputation as shrewd negotiators and businessmen. List of Depatments and their VPs * Acquisitions, VP: Marcus “Chaser” Hadley * Contracts, VP: Ivan “DVodka” Azarov * Customer Satisfaction, VP: Dmitri “Bliss” Bok * Damage Control, VP: Alfonso Dalviano * Debt, VP: Vinter “Prop” Maddley * Finance, VP: Daryush “Coin” Wayland * Human (formerly Human and Synth) Resources, VP: Boreslav "Chelovek" Tarinus * Internal Affairs, VP: Ren Harkelm * Legal Affairs, VP: Josef "Rolex" Pavlovich * Logistics, VP: Andrik Vitaly * Maintenance, VP: Alrick "Wraith" Ekel * Marketing, VP: Ragnar “Shashka” Wahlberg * Public Relations, VP: Raymond Hawthorn * Technology, VP: Erik Cherenkov The Operations The Operations side of DCS is separated in the fashion of military units and divided by their role in Deathless Operations. The operations side makes the bulk of The Deathless numbers with members given military titles, ranging from Private 1st Class to General or Spaceman to Admiral depending on whether they are in the Army or the Navy branches. Their expertise and aptitude at employing force have kept the name of “Deathless” valid for centuries. List of Named Deathless Units/Fleets Infantry Units * 1st Infantry Battalion “Stonewallers”, CO: Formerly SGM Jack “The Wall” Hewlett, now vacant following his wedding to a Reticulum noble Mechanized Infantry Units * 2nd Mechanized Light Infantry Division “Hornets”, CO: LCdr Viktor “Velocity” Озеро * 3rd Mechanized Heavy Infantry Division CO: Col Ilya Petrov * 9th Mechanized Heavy Company “Reaper” CO: Capt Mike “Reaper Six” Quint Mechanized Artillery Units * 4th Mechanzied Heavy Artillery "Hellfire" CO: Col Illian "Hellfire" Kasni Orbital Artillery Units * 1st Orbital Artillery Battalion “Stormbringers”, CO: LCol Folkvar “DC” Halvardson * 2nd Orbital Artillery Battalion, CO: LCol Zahria “Snakefangs” Orbital Marines Units * 9th Orbital Marines Division “Dimi’s Dogs”, CO: Marine LCdr Demetri “Demon Dimi” Antonovich * 11th Orbital Marines Vanguard Division "The Lost", CO: Marine Captain Lodevic "The Lost" Solarch Fleets * Strike Fleet Winter, CO: VAdm Sarychev “Iron Hawk” Dumont * Strike Fleet Firebird, CO : Capt (N) Kiril Kelechi * Strike Fleet Queen's Hand, CO: Adm Yorvon Stag Special Units Department, CO: "WISP" * MES Command and Control Division, CO: Colonel Anachronism. * 1st Platoon "Pre-Strike", CO: LT Day "Eve" Kozlov * 2nd Special operations extraction and takedown division “Specter’s ghosts”, CO: LCdr Raven “Specter” Dancer. * Hazardous Materials and Esoteric Technology Disposal/Retrieval Unit “Blue Majestic”, CO: Maj. Abram “Fuckup” Granite UNIT DISBANDED, ALL ASSETS GONE ROGUE WITH DANGEROUS MATERIALS * УДАЛЕНО: CO:УДАЛЕНО Other Units * Deathless Base Security "Veliona",CO: Maj Elizabeth Hilda Grey * Medical Corps, CO: Cdr Edward “Tetra” Diallo Ranks in the Deathless The Deathless kept old earth military ranks for their Operations ranks, these are separated per branch, the army and the navy. The army makes up the bulk of Deathless Operations, most of the planetbound units are under the army branch. The navy is responsible for maintaining and manning the fleets of The Deathless. The Deathless Marines and Fighter squadrons are under the Navy branches control. = Category:The Deathless